


无凭无证

by KitschStatue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 一个独自成长的两人怎样学会共同走下去的故事。*有对维吉尔和但丁早年经历的大量捏造，有可能让人不适的不道德描写，含原创女角色/维吉尔的BG和GB，原创女角色/但丁的BG，一点蒙德斯/维吉尔暗示





	无凭无证

维吉尔和他远方的兄弟曾在同一天梦见鸟组成的鸟，梦见交叠的人脸组成人脸，就像某一版利维坦的封面。他们醒来时一样苦闷，潮热的腥气蒸腾着扑上耳根，感觉沉甸甸的热量鼓胀着贴紧股动脉。他想起天国篇里白光普照，天使们振翼，连续组成Diligite justitiam的拉丁字母和鹰头，闪亮的鹰身由千百个伟大的王组成，他们说话时异口同声，自称我而不是我们。

亚历山大十七岁的时候正奔赴喀罗尼亚战役，攫取自己的光荣与胜利，在那里他会全歼底比斯圣军。_十七_。没有人告诉过维吉尔半魔能活多久，他也就真的以为生命已经过了五分之一。他相信生命是悬在眼前的谜题，只要他够努力，够专注，就会找到一个个谜底。

当夏天的热风吹进蓝钟花，他第一次和人做爱。

那感觉很奇妙，迷迷糊糊，混混沌沌，_来啊，你这个小苦修士，_他的手被牵引着就像亚历山大被剑引着斩断戈迪阿斯的绳结。维吉尔猜她可能要比自己大一点，不过这也说不准，男性在青春期一向发育得更慢，她哼着歌，维吉尔把脸埋进她的脖颈，嗅到洗衣皂和汗水混合的咸味。

他见过父亲也曾和母亲这样做，记得断续的喘息，双胞胎在门缝外屏住呼吸甚至不敢眨眼，斯巴达有所觉察，随意一瞥，双子落荒而逃，溜回房间心还在剧烈地跳。得知自己的诞生源于这样的相爱是一种羞耻也是幸福，他们对视，想：我们长大后是不是也能做这种事，有这种生活？他不知道自己以后的经历顶多算是生命，算不上生活。

月亮升起来的时候维吉尔说我明天就走，她说行，冲他摆摆手就像分开一缕风，然后神神秘秘地问你要不要_另一种_快乐。

维吉尔回答好，女孩笑起来，亲切地喊他_小苦修士_，_你是不是有两个祭坛，一个给基督，一个给恶魔？_[1]

她手腕上有温暖的胡椒，之前正是这只手切碎小牛肉，用汤勺摁一个柔滑的小坑，磕进鸡蛋，透明的蛋清沿着生肉弯曲的隙缝浸下去。维吉尔不喜欢这种吃法：“我永远不会吃生的。”他信誓旦旦，蓝钟花上的水珠滴滴答答，女孩拧好皮带的蛇形金属搭扣，把手指弯进维吉尔的体内。他梗住了，感觉脊椎在奇怪地被一节节抻开，恍惚里时针和分针一同倒拨。

这片森林里的苦行僧弗尔西曾让撒克逊人皈依基督，有一次弗尔西生了病，灵魂被天使引着上了天国，在空中看到四团火映红了漆黑的天空。天使们解释说那些火会焚毁世界。弗尔西害怕了，但是天使们说“不由你燃起的火是不会烧灼你的”[2]。

“你还好吗？”

他不好，汗水在脊背上风干，又凉又黏。他说：“……我感觉有鬼魂在后面撵。”

他在女人身边睡着，想起来紧紧缠在身上的被子，被热醒的夜晚。人小时候会喜欢玩火。哧地一声火柴头划过磷面，年幼时双子蒙在被子里，眼睛亮晶晶盯着跃动的光点，额头抵额头，比谁的胆子大，敢于去摸火焰。

他们被火燎到的手心一晚上就消了红肿，夜复一夜，被子里过高浓度的二氧化碳将火柴熄灭，半魔双子头晕眼花地掀开被角，劫后余生般大口大口呼吸，向自己的兄弟证明自己是不害怕火的勇士，亲密地搂着彼此的肩膀入睡，直到伊娃在枕头下发现了一根焦黑的火柴梗。那根火柴梗一直被他们记到很久以后，终于快把特米尼格塔都燃着，他们那近乎耳语的声音中有令人意想不到的柔情缓慢而充分地燃烧：_你好烫。_

但丁在当雇佣兵的时候格鲁和托尼是“电影里的那种搭档”。雇佣兵公会的规矩是谁先醉倒谁就先付酒钱，但有人死掉时另说。一杯杯伏特加下肚，他们说到自己第一次拿起武器的时候：“又怕又想”。

“如果运气不好死掉，”有人举起香槟，灯泡下的液面就像海水被马尾藻团的反光照亮：“我不会祈求上帝宽恕我。因为人人都没有过错呀。”

他们说到上次去苏里南，做完了任务想去春风一度。_肩上拎着脑袋，胯上架着肚皮，填饱了胃就想干别的啦。_但红灯街门口却有几尊缺腿的雕像，说是纪念几百年前法院的一桩判决：用科学的而非痛苦的陈旧方法，截去逃跑奴隶的一条腿。那时宪警把他们串成一串，交给帕拉马里博城里这条街上最好的大夫，由他手执锯子执行法院的判决。他们中的两个因感染而死，名字现在还刻在石头上，“带血的字儿记得牢。”

但丁没去过苏里南，但他到过卡宴。热月政变后德布瓦等人曾被流放到这里。市政大厦的正门城徽上有郁金香花，市场上会卖鳀鱼和乌龟的肉，口感很奇怪。他住进旅馆，据说地板的糟糕状况是因为几百年前奴隶在这里用酸橘子擦地。遇到的黑皮肤女人吻他，抬起胳膊把长裙从头顶脱下，胸脯随着节奏晃动如动荡的海面，阳光均匀地镀在她身上，“今晚很热，” 她用手打死落在但丁肩头的蚊子，但丁突然想到自己从没关心过蚊子吸了半魔血会不会变异。应该不会吧，他不太确定。他确定她很热，但不烫。

吧台的另一边，一个人在说自己几天前去外科医生那里检查手臂下的一个疖子，因为怕和自己的弟弟一样，死前去做了病理切片，才知道那是恶性肿瘤。女侍者在众人的邀请下唱起了歌，一个人和她一起唱，但丁很久以后才知道那是拉法耶特的表弟布耶侯爵写的歌，他那时刚卸任瓜德罗普岛的总督；

_别了，甘蓝项圈；别了，黄金的串珠_

_但是他已经离开了_

_哎呀，他要走了，那有什么办法呢_

_小姐，来不及啦，船马上要启航了_

调子很欢快，但丁听了两遍就会唱了，他在心里跟着哼起来，一遍遍的重复，直到回家的路上撞见有人蹲在路边，抽着发酵过的烟草，闻起来像酸醋的味道。他打了个喷嚏，彻底忘光了这段旋律，直到关上了门，还是被熏得睁不开眼睛。于是他知道了自己得先去洗澡才能舒舒服服的栽进床里，做上一个漫长的梦，梦里木偶剧里的小偶人横七竖八地躺倒，眼睛里流着木屑。

蒙德斯将斯巴达的后裔提起，像看着丽姬亚从坟墓里返魂[3]，说现在你干净了，叫他_我的黑天使_。

蒙德斯至今不能理解斯巴达的背叛，他思考出这样一套理论：一切都并非偶然，而是预先安排好的在整体里据有一环的事件。强大的恶魔与低贱的人类结合，是这个果才造成了叛徒反叛的因。

现在他把这套理由强加到维吉尔身上，不愿直接碰他，把黑色的液体作为自己肢体的延申，向他说明是什么将斯巴达的后裔推进这个必然的境地里，_把高贵的血脉变成一条杂种狗_，抽出维吉尔的半截脊椎，看他跪在地上颤抖，摇晃悚然的尾巴。

诺斯替教派认为世上有一个拥有强大力量的神，它无名无形，一成不变。它创造了世界，将自己的影子投射下去，这被创造的世界又建立了新的世界，以此类推，当神的成分少得近乎于零，就成为了我们的世界。那是一个不够格的模仿，所以世上才混乱无序毫无慈悲，生前只有一具皮囊，死后遭报应时有无数具。

就像半衰期。或许恶魔的力量也是这样，经由一次相爱，一次繁衍，放射性元素就衰减一半。

维吉尔只有一次梦见斯巴达。他深信这不是偶然，并惊觉自己信了魔帝这套说辞。_你把自己送到我手上。难道这不是必然？_

他对父亲忏悔：我太弱了。

_因为你和恶魔不一样。维吉尔，你出生时不需要力量也能活下去。但我的血流在你体内，当你真的需要力量，它会回应你。_

难道这还不是真的需要力量的时刻？他不明白自己降生到这世上，到底是要赢得什么输掉什么获得什么？人从出生起吐出羊水，从此各种各样的东西从口腔里进入又从肠道末端排出，身体就此成为一个不需要清洗的过滤器。维吉尔逐渐意识到即使不进行这样的过滤他也不会死。而他的兄弟还要过上一些时日才会发现这样非人化的成长不可避免。

长诗埃达里写当恶魔挣脱锁链逃脱出来，太阳和月亮被恶狼吞噬，大地一片汪洋，吞噬世界的巨蛇耶梦加得重出地面，海中出现用死人指甲做成的船。当维吉尔顺流而下，漂流过曙光和黄昏，被海蛇缠在手腕上避过漩涡，他后来翻过这页，凭直觉确认长诗里有写实的成分。

他把内容物和海水吐了个干净，浑浑噩噩，拖着两条腿往前走，自己梦着自己，会想到那些可能没有发生的事情。传奇恶魔剑士的反叛。比德没有定下的我主纪年[4]。没有十字架和毒芹[5]的下午。君士坦丁堡的陷落。从未被点燃过的火。他没有输。有人哼着荒腔走板的小调，_小苦修士，我是不是在索取你所无法给我的东西？_

街灯下瘾君子般拉长的影子摇摇晃晃，被击碎的和被侮辱的在他的脑子里彼此相混合。他无目的地向前，有男人亲亲热热地凑过来搂住他的肩膀，“抽了什么，嗯？”维吉尔不能回答，他往他嘴里塞小药片。它们没融化，因为他的口中没有唾液。

“来吧，一粒药能把一个世界都抹去呢。”垃圾堆边，男人的舌头探进他嘴巴里，说你像死人也像猫，“别那么冷淡，我他妈是在舔纸壳吗？”

他们没发生实质性的什么，男人把药片从他嘴里够回去，没再看他，或者从他身上看到了别人。他给维吉尔塞了张名片，拎起垃圾筒铁皮盖上自己皱巴巴的条纹西装外套。

街角有架废弃的钢琴，维吉尔摁下落灰的白键，有沉闷的声音从木头里面响起来。于是他把名片随手卡进两个琴键中间，看见自己的手指末端有身体的碎屑如雪粉般掉下来。

“爱”，这词有点庄严又有些随意。可能人是先创造了恐惧和饥饿，然后才命名爱。有的时代人们互相不懂对方的语言，互相屠杀洗劫。

当但丁和自己的哥哥一同从魔界归来，他有种预感：巨变临近了。这不是两条相向而行的射线终于决定变成平行线，而是一种混乱的狂暴的影响，所有熟悉的、习以为常的事可能都会发生不可预料的变化。

“和我想象的差不多，你住在垃圾堆里。”

维吉尔因异味皱眉，他抱着胳膊，严肃而凝滞，但丁讪讪地转移话题，当天在衣柜角落里扒出来一瓶不知道多少年没用过的香水。它过期后应该不会变成毒喷雾吧？但他俩都明白这对半魔无害。他们甚至能从核爆现场活下来，半魔的伤口不用消毒不用缝合，就算一直捂着也不会化脓。于是他们住在一起，带着绝望的好奇心，想要知道他们之间到底要怎么收场。

“好啦，小鬼，别那么担心，”他自信地对尼禄说，并生出一种神智清醒的陶醉感：“我们一定处得好好的，等着瞧吧。”

维吉尔适应了都市生活，帮忙赚钱付房租之余开始满世界跑。但丁不知道他哪来的钱，就像第一次收到维吉尔递来的信封，说这沓是这月房租，这沓当公用储备金；维吉尔住在这栋房子里的时候同样在观察但丁，有时候在委托中会撞见偶遇的女孩送给但丁圣周礼拜日的绿枝[6]。他们同样不知所措，感觉自己已经全副武装，就等大军压境，却突然得知两军停战。

慢慢的但丁看到他社交帐号上晒出各地的风景，没有配文，如果用了识图软件可以知道他不是去探寻莪相就是荷马。尼禄在他的ins上留言，问这团炭是什么东西，他回答是卡宴的乌龟肉，味道很难吃。

但丁某天突然问维吉尔能不能带他一个。

那天晚上他们生命里第二次和对方接吻，但丁问他你感觉怎么样，维吉尔说_很烫。你呢？_但丁说_我感觉鬼魂真的追过来了_。

斯巴达兄弟学会了在世界地图上投骰子决定去向，猜拳决定谁去服务台排上好长的队领打车用的手写价目单。自从被卫星拍到过一次他们就再也没用飞的逃过票。

朋友，你要去哪儿？好，一千五，拿好了，把钱和票一起给出租车司机，不然他们会坐地起价。迫不得已，先生，这地方一沓钱变成废纸的速度可是比表跳得还快呢。钱不叫钱，它们根本就是纸呀。这里有个城市，用克罗地亚语念就是新悲伤。悲伤还不够，旧的悲伤后还得有新悲伤呢。

司机好奇地看一眼他们的银发，问：“先生，你们是哪里人？这光景可少有游客。”

但丁回答了一个地名。司机坦诚自己没听说过。这世上有几百个国家呢。没听说过很正常。

米哈伊洛大公街上，流动画家请求画一幅他们的肖像画。

但丁还没回绝，维吉尔就坐了下来。

维吉尔真的不一样了。但丁通过视线判断炭笔正要描画自己紧闭的嘴唇，于是露出一个笑容，看见街角的旧钢琴顶盖是打开的，里面被填了泥土，长出花来。大厦的屏幕上正在播报什么核威慑，末日时钟又向前拨了几分钟。

他们拿到了画，里面两个人的目光没有交接，看起来像被看不见的空气联系在一起。维吉尔看起来颇满意这幅画，把它装进行李箱里。

夜里他们来到酒馆，但丁突然问维吉尔他是怎么再次活过来。

维吉尔要了一杯香槟，又让侍者再冰镇一瓶。“这是个很长的故事，”他说。

星星在夜空缓慢地推进，他给但丁讲了蓝钟花，说他的梦——但丁惊讶道：“我也做过那个梦。一觉醒来还以为要密集恐惧了。”——又说垃圾筒边的男人，那颗无法融化的药片。

“我也有很长的故事。你想听吗？”

维吉尔回答他想。

当天晚上但丁梦到地球毁灭了，核爆炸把这颗星球整个引燃，他们被高温汽化，身体的残骸混入星屑，一起漂流到另一个地方重生，“你现在会发光，维吉尔，”梦里他说，“就像你核辐射超标了。”

他惊醒，仔仔细细地看看身边的维吉尔，意识到梦是梦，现实是现实，即使是半魔夜里也不会发光。但丁感觉腰下面很硌，他摸到维吉尔倒扣在床上的书，意识到是硬书壳在他背后留下的压痕。但丁认命地爬起来，在抽屉里找到维吉尔的书签帮他夹好，上次他纯属好心，随手折了一个角当记号，结果是两个人的血浸透了两层床单，为了防止邻居报警只能拎到很远的地方扔掉。半魔的夜视能力很好，黑夜里他眯起眼睛，看到这页写的是出埃及记，当以色列人离开埃及，神走在他们前面，在白天用云柱指示方向，夜间用火柱照亮路途，以确保他们最后都能在路的尽头得偿所愿。

End

[1]比德《英吉利教会史》

[2]同出比德

[3]爱伦坡同名小说，丽姬亚是主角前妻，在主角的妻子死后借尸返魂

[4]比德的纪年方法，“B.C.”(意为基督诞生之前)、“A.D.”(意为“我主纪年”)

[5]苏格拉底服用毒芹自杀

[6]复活节前的一周是圣周，该礼拜日是棕枝主日。作为圣周的开始，教堂会用棕树枝或松柏树枝装饰起来，教徒手持棕树枝绕教堂一周，以象征门徒跟随耶稣进入耶路撒冷


End file.
